1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display panel of a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices have become widespread as one of display devices.
An LCD device includes an LCD panel that has a thin film transistor substrate on which a thin film transistor and pixel electrodes are provided and a color filter substrate on which a color filter and a common electrode are provided, the two substrates facing each other with a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween, and a backlight unit for providing light is disposed below the liquid crystal panel.
The LCD device includes pixel electrodes having a predetermined pattern, and the visibility, aperture ratio or the like of the LCD device can be dramatically affected by the design or arrangement of pixel electrodes. Thus, as the degree of freedom in designing the pixel electrodes increases, the performance of the LCD device becomes higher, and a higher degree of freedom is therefore required in designing pixel electrodes.